Mirrors
by Youglea Sandrome
Summary: Modern Pride and Prejudice. Everything's in mess. He and She hate each other; yet they were made for each other. R and R.


**Chapter 1-May be, a start**

Evening. 7:30 PM.

Driving on the streets of Longbourn was she-she who must not be named. Blue observing eyes, Black fringed short shining hair. New York was the city-busy, restless and yet dear to her. Why and where was she driving the blue Mercedes? Home. After a tiring day under the busy, glassy office who would ever not like to go home, rest with some movie in front?

Elyse Bennett stopped her car the famous New York Modeling cum Fashion Designing Industry, the highest Fashion industry in the USA.

There was a pretty lady waiting near the office-Green eyes, black hair and a kind face. She looked to be about 23.

When the car stopped near her, she smiled and got into it.

"Hey, Lyz."  
"Hi sweetie."

"So, Jane," started Elyse driving the car, "how was the day?"  
"Quite nice," replied Jane. "Made new friends."  
"With whom?" asked Elyse.  
"A model cum to-be-an actor, Charles Binglee. An yeah, I have invited them to our house this Friday. What do you think? I think you'll like him" said Jane.  
"Okay. I think he's very cute. Your boyfriend? I think you both would make a good couple, sweetie," laughed Elyse.  
"Okay," said Jane. "Lyz, please change the topic. I'm not in that."  
But Jane's voice was not harsh. It was a sweet one-even though she scolded. Moreover, Jane rarely scolded anyone.  
"Okay!" mocked Elyse again.  
Both were lost in thought for some moments.  
"Jane, the cleaning," suggested Elyse.  
"Oh, yes! It should be ready until Friday," said Jane.  
"We'll complete it during these days. Today's Tuesday and there is enough time left. So, no problem in that," said Elyse.

Jane smiled.

Suddenly, there was a phone ringing.

"Jane, your phone," Elyse said.  
"Yeah," said Jane and picked up the phone."  
" -Mom," said Jane and sat down on her couch in the bedroom.  
_"Jane dear, how are you getting on,_" said Mom from the other side.  
"Nice. You all?"  
_"Perfect. Well, how are you with Charlie?"  
"_Charlie?" Jane was surprised.  
_"What 'Who Charlie'? Your boyfriend!"  
_"Mom, he's not my boyfriend. He is just a friend of mine," Jane replied politely.  
_"Okay, whatever. What is Elyse doing?"  
_"She's, she's near to me. Shall I hand over the phone to her?"  
_"Not necessary. Well, tell her that Robbie Collins is visiting our house this month. And you two, please arrive Pennsylvania soon. Okay? Shall I keep the phone? And yes-Keep in touch with Charlie. Really, you two would make my match made in heaven. Moreover, he's so rich. Good Luck. Bye."  
"_All right. Bye Mom," said Jane and kept the phone.  
"How does Mom know Charlie?" asked Elyse, sitting next to her.  
"In the afternoon, I phoned her once. She has been disturbing me since then. It was from 12:38 since. Seriously, I cannot help it."  
Elyse giggled.  
Jane was cross.  
"Janie dear, you do not look good in that. What will Charlie say?" mocked Elyse.  
Jane laughed.  
"Elyse, really you are uncontrollable sometimes. Really, Truly and Deeply."  
Elyse smiled. Jane laughed and blushed.  
"Hey, Mom even mentioned about Robbie Collins's coming this month to inform you. And we both have to go home this month," Jane said.  
"God knows why we have to go," said Elyse. "And why should the information is told only to me?"  
Jane shrugged. Then she said, "So, Collins and you have already planned your honeymoon?"  
"What do you mean, _Florence Nightingale_?"  
"I mean, something is up to you and Collins. I mean, the L-word."  
"Mrs. Binglee! I'm beg you. Will you please stop that?"  
"Jesus Christ! Elyse, I'm not . I'm just Jane, Jane Bennett. And I've no interests in Charlie too unlike you and Robbie," said Jane.  
"And Jane, I'm not into Collins either. Moreover, Collins is actually interested to you. Don't you remember that day when he came to see you when you fell down and hurt yourself? It was such a day to be called a day," sighed Elyse.  
"Elyse!"

This was maybe a start. God knows what happens afterwards. 


End file.
